Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Nymph Du Pave
Summary: Slash: Lex tries to get Clark to stay just a little bit longer.


  
TITLE: Baby, It's Cold Outside   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luther/Clark Kent.   
RATING: PG-13   
SUMMARY: Lex tries to convince Clark to stay just a little bit longer. [I use the lyrics from the classic song of the same title]   
DISCLAIMER **#1**: WB and whomever else own this wonderfully cute show. I am merely borrowing characters to use in my own evil ways, and will return them as mentally cognizant and stable as when I took them [with the exception of the incredibly handsome and elegant Michael Rosenbaum of whom I might never let go ;)].   
DISCLAIMER **#2**: _Baby, It's Cold Outside _was written by Frank Loesser. This version I'm using was performed by Johnny Mercer and Margaret Whiting in the 1950's, though most versions are the same.   
FEEDBACK: I love whatever you happen to throw my way :o)   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I live in freakin' Florida. Every year I go through the same stupid torment: I sit each day of December looking out the window and hope for a COLD Christmas day or, at least, a chilly Christmas Eve ['cause that's when most of our Christmas-food-eating-and-present-opening is done]. For the last 5 years, NADA!! Zip, zilch, zero. ARGH!!! I still do the same thing this year [stupid is as stupid does], hoping for cold, but expecting the lows of 79 that are the constant Florida "winter". So, here's a little thing I wrote to entertain myself and hopefully anyone else who reads it. Has nothing to do with any of the above, except that I wish it were cold here :(   
AUTHOR'S THANKS: To my newest Beta Reader, Fernado, who met my pain-in-the-booty deadline so that I could post this today. Thanks :) 

* * *

  
**Baby, It's Cold Outside**   
  


I'm sitting on his overstuffed couch smiling at his last self-depreciating joke, wanting to tell him how erring it was when I glance at my watch, bethinking to check the time. 

Crap! It's later than I thought it was. My parents are no doubt wondering about my tardiness. They think I'm only here to hang out for awhile, having no idea of the romantic dinner I've just shared with the man that I'm incurably enamored with. Dad gets disgruntled at the mere mention of his name, so I couldn't say a word to him, and I don't want to place my mother in an awkward position. 

I genuinely don't concern myself with what my father thinks, though; I'm just thankful that mom persuaded him to let me come. Tonight of all nights. She felt- and I wholeheartedly agree- that no one should be lonely for the holidays. _No one_. That, in her mind, includes even the symbol of everything Dad abhors: the incomparable Lex Luther. 

I watch his eyes grow heated as we both realize that the conversation is long past dead, but the communion isn't. I feel my respiration becoming shallow at his intensity, thick and surrounding. He's looking at me like I'm the greatest thing on Earth, the best thing in his life and I'm amazed. He's so wrong and I need to find a way to enlighten him. Hasn't he got a mirror around here somewhere? Can't he tell how wonderful _he_ is? How incredibly sexy and irresistible I find him? 

Oh, boy. I should really get going. A little bit of Christmas Eve with Lex Luther, all of Christmas Day with my parents. That's the plan. _Not_ Christmas Eve and Morning with Lex, all of Christmas Day in Hell. 

I look down, away from his gaze, and shift a little on the replete couch, readying myself to go. He moves closer, one leg moving around mine to lock it to the couch. It's obvious he wants me to stay, and he reaches his arm to lay on the back of the couch with mine, caressing it through my sweater. 

I look up apologetically, thinking about how empty both of our beds will be tonight. How empty his whole _house _will be. "I really can't stay." 

Lex lets his hand scoop under the sweater sleeve to drift his fingers over my skin and moves in even closer, our knees touching. "But, baby, it's cold outside." 

I shake my head at his teasing use of the word 'baby'. I have to resist his charms. 

No, I _will_ resist his charms. "I've got to go 'way." 

He laughs, knowing me well enough to see I'm slowly becoming putty- butter to his hard, hot steel- and he moves his hand up to my biceps under the loose sweater, massaging sweetly. I feel myself flush as his voice lowers seductively. "But, baby, it's cold outside." 

I can't be tempted, damn you. I swallow hard. "This evening has been-" 

His free hand travels up my leg. "Been hoping that you'd drop in." 

I gulp. That hand is getting mighty close to- 

"-so very nice." 

He withdraws from my upper thigh and takes my hand in his. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." 

His fingers stroking mine with sensual intent add even more warmth to my already hot body. "My mother will start to worry-" 

"Beautiful," his eyebrow raises. God, he's sexy. "What's you're hurry?" 

Hmmm. _Got it!_ "-and father will be pacing the floor." 

His eyes travel up and down my torso. "Listen to the fireplace roar." Even the mention of _Jonathan Kent_ does nothing to dissuade him. I clear my throat and stand awkwardly, pulling my arm from his grasp. "So really I'd better scurry." 

He stands, his long legs performing the task in one graceful action, contrasting with my lame attempt to extricate myself from the couch of quicksand. He moves near to me, inches from me, and places his hands firmly around my waist, effectively stopping me from leaving. "Beautiful, please don't hurry." 

His silky lips skim mine briefly, making my tongue envious, and his hands begin massaging my back around the middle. It's so sore, and he's doing _such_ a wonderful job... 

"...well, maybe just a half a drink more." 

He lets go a little reluctantly and moves quickly to the bar. "Put some records on while I pour." 

I love that he calls CDs 'records', it's so refined, but I won't be here long enough to put one on and listen. I scan my brain thinking of excuses. "The neighbors might think-" 

The smirk I worship more than I'd like to admit graces his elegant, pale face, interrupting my nervous words. The closest neighbors are a good two miles out and he knows I'm aware of this. I take the glass from his hand and sip. 

He watches me drink and his eyes are focused on my mouth; he's always told me how much he loves it. "But, baby, it's bad out there." 

Sharp and sour invade my senses and I pull the drink away from my face. This _isn't_ eggnog. "...say, what's in this drink?" 

I look to Lex and find an evil grin and unswerving, lustful eyes. 

Oh, no you don't. Nice try, though. 

I move to grab and put on my new hat- a black, velvety present from Lex- and he follows me calmly to the door. "No cabs to be had out there." 

He doesn't yet know that I don't need a cab as far as getting to my destinations, but he knows the truck is out there. He grabs my arms, turning me to face him and I can't look away from that illumination. "I wish I knew how-" 

"Your eyes are like starlight now," he murmurs sweetly. 

"-to break the spell." 

He reaches up. "I'll take your hat." I grab for it, but he throws the expensive garment calmly to the floor behind him. "Your hair looks swell." 

Right. As if _bad hair_ is the reason I'm wearing it. I have _to go_, and I know this but his left hand is suddenly traveling through my black locks, leaving a tingly sensation traversing through my scalp, numbing my brain, cutting off my thoughts. "I ought to say no, no, no sir." 

"Mind if I move in closer?" He mumbles and pulls my waist to his. I can feel a stiffness within his slacks and almost groan. He feels so right being this close. 

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." I thought out loud. 

He nods as if he understands my predicament completely, sympathetic to my plight. "What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?" 

Right, right, exactl- NO! Not right! I push away the hand traveling down my chest, knowing exactly where my scheming lover intends the termination of it's movement to be. "I really can't stay." 

"Oh, baby, don't hold out." His strong hands push me backwards, and I know that I can stop him anytime but I don't. My back comes into solid contact with the door, Lex leading with his groin, urgent against mine. 

"Ah, but-" I start. 

"Baby-" he begins. 

"-it's cold outside," we both finish in unison. 

His hands on my shoulders pull me in and his lips find the hollow of my neck, tongue darting out to taste my skin. My eyes close in rapture as his moan of pleasure fills the air and he tries to pull my body nearer to his. I feel hands move up my shoulders, then trail down the curve of my spine; I feel a mouth traveling northward, following my Adam's apple, then moving up along my jaw. It stops right under my ear, and the tongue swirls to find the concave hidden beneath. As he pulls away, I clear my throat in opposition, wanting him to continue, then feel a tug on the lobe, his sharp teeth eliciting a cry from my lips. 

He laughs and the sultry sound brings me to my senses. I pull away. "I simply must go." 

He flashes a wide, sex-induced grin, heavy eyelids not masking his intentions. He's looking insatiably at my lips, starved as we have yet to really kiss tonight and there's no mistletoe in sight. "But, baby, it's cold outside." 

I take a deep breath and lift my chin, becoming a little more determined, at least in my posture. "The answer is no." 

He snickers, licking his lips, then looks to me. "But, baby, it's cold outside," he whines. 

It's harder than I ever thought something could be, but I move away from him, walking to where he's thrown my hat. "This welcome has been-" 

I can feel him looking at my hind quarters as I bend down to pick it up off of the floor. "How lucky that you dropped in." 

"-so nice and warm," I finish standing up and turning back to face him. 

He grabs my shoulder with an affectionate hand, and points out living window and into the night, barely visible at this angle from the foyer. "Look out the window at that storm." 

I see the hungry, primal look in his eyes and my mind goes blank. I have to think fast. "My sister will be suspicious." 

Oops. Haven't got a sister. 

"Gosh, your lips look delicious," he says cupping my face in his hands. 

Oh, boy. He's got that look in his eyes, that look that could melt Martha Stewart. "My brother will be there at the door." 

Eeek. Haven't got a brother either. 

His thumb trails delicately along my bottom lip, it's light touch tickling me and causing my stomach to flutter. "Waves upon a tropical shore," he croons softly. 

My voice trembles. "My maiden aunt's mind is vicious." 

Maiden aunt? _Maiden aunt?_ What the hell? Damn, but I'm bad at this lying gig. 

He stares in my eyes for a moment and I can tell he's abruptly become solemn, earnest. He pushes himself up the two inches to my lips and pauses as my eyes close. It's seconds before his lips meet mine, but it's feels longer. When they finally do grace my own with their attentions, I grab his waist, his mass pushing me back into the wall behind us. My legs shake a little, his thumbs caressing my cheekbones as we kiss. 

He pulls away and smiles, the previous mood now reestablished. "Oh, your lips _are_ delicious." 

I shiver at his predatory tone and refuse to open my eyes. Need an excuse to stay, need and excuse to stay- 

"Well, maybe just a cigarette more." Okay. Neither of us smokes, but I really can't think straight right now. 

"Never such a blizzard before." 

His tone implies that he agrees with my decision to stay, but then again, that _can't_ be good. I shake my head, not understanding the weakness running through my reserve of willpower and open my eyes, pushing him away gently but soundly. "I got to get home." 

He looks incredulously at my apparel. "But, baby, you'll freeze out there." 

He doesn't know I stay warm in most temperatures easily, but recalls that the heat in the truck is broken and would worry. "Say, lend me a coat." 

He shakes his head, grabbing me again. "It's up to your knees out there." 

I see where this is going, but don't have the strength nor the want to stop it. I let him move to embrace me, his nose once again nuzzling my neck. I sigh as I feel his hand begin moving downward from my lower back. I grab it, halting it in it's place. "You've really been grand-" 

"I thrill when you touch my hand." 

I push him away and look into his eyes. "-but don't you see?" 

He growls, eyes not leaving mine. "How can you do this thing to me?" 

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow-" 

He points to the door. "Think of my lifelong sorrow-" 

"-at least there will be plenty implied." I finish thinking about my parents. 

"-if you caught pneumonia and died." 

Not likely. "I really can't stay." 

"Get over that hold-out." 

He grabs my head and pulls me to him fiercely, aggressively pressing his mouth to mine. My knees buckle when I feel the vibrations of his moan, roaring throughout his entire body, and the need is too evident to ignore. I can't help it any longer, can't endure any more of this sexual torture. 

I part my lips, allowing, _pleading for_, his passionate exploration, and I'm not disappointed. His tongue plunges into my mouth with such zealous ardor that I almost fall to the floor, but instead I thrust my own tongue to meet his. Our kiss quickly becomes a melee and I realize that I can't leave this. I can't leave _him_. Not right now, anyway. 

It takes a moment, but I pull away and look at him. I can tell by the glint in his eye that he sees my submission. 

"Oh, Baby- 

"Ah-" 

We both smile and say. "But it's cold outside."   
  
  
  
  
  
****

FIN 


End file.
